coolchicangelgirlsocsfandomcom-20200215-history
Lindsay Hennig
'Early Life' Lindsay is the youngest daughter of Mr. Perfect and while she was growing up she wanted to be a wrestler so he along with her brother Joe (Michael McGillicutty) trained her. She was also trained by Harley Race and Brock Lesnar. While being trained by Brock she developed a crush on him but kept it to herself because she was too young. 'Wrestling Career' Lindsay debuted on Raw on January 2nd against Mariah Harbison and lost to her. After that she started competing on Superstars against her and beat her a couple of times but at the same lost to her. After her rivalry with Mariah ended she started competing on NXT and sometimes being a manager to her brother. Lindsay was hardly seen on Raw until Brock Lesnar came back. Afterwards she started being his manager but stayed out of the ring for her safety when it came to fighting John Cena. On the April 23rd edition of Raw Lindsay was out with Brock darning the contract signing and when he was making those demands she whispered something in Brock's ear and he agreed with her then he also told John Laurinaitis that he demands that Lindsay gets a shot at both the Divas Championship and the Womens Championship and he agreed. On the April 30th Edition of Raw Lindsay went out to the ring with Brock for his Promo but left when he got in a fight with Triple H. Later on she faced off against Chelsea Benoit for the Women's Championship and won but by DQ when Brooke Warner and some masked Diva got themselves involved after Lindsay told them to go to the back but instead both her and Chelsea got attacked by them. On the May 10th Edition of Superstars Lindsay saved Joslin Neidhart from an attack by her brother and Joslin's sister Kaelyn Neidhart On the May 16th Edition of NXT Lindsay's face turn was complete when she was backstage with Michael and Kaelyn and said that she refuses to go out to the ring with him with Kaelyn and made him choose his manager and Michael laughed before walking off with Kaelyn then Lindsay said "Screw it I'm done with NXT." before walking away herself. On the May 18th Edition of Smackdown Lindsay along with Joslin accompained Chelsea, Kayla Orton and Serena Cox to ringside for their match. Despite being done with NXT she was seen on the May 30th Edition of NXT talking to Justin Gabriel and Joslin. Later she screwed her brother and his teammates out of winning the match. On the June 4th Edition of Raw Lindsay was tied up by Ricardo Rodriguez and Lira Santiago until Chelsea ran in and saved her. Later that night Lindsay faced off against Divas Champion Kirsten McCool and defeated her. After the match her and Chelsea called out Alberto Del Rio and Lira and had a match with them. After the match Lindsay had to pull Chelsea off her twice before eventually getting her to the back. At No Way Out after Kirsten retained her title Lindsay ran down and attacked her from behind and raised her title happily before dropping it on her. It was then announced on WWE.com that Lindsay would face Kirsten at Money In The Bank for the Divas Championship. On the June 25th Edition of Raw Lindsay took part in the Summertime Battle Royal but was eliminated by Chelsea who also eliminated herself. On the July 12th Edition of Superstars Lindsay faced off against Kaelyn (With Michael in her corner) And defeated her with the Hennig Plex. After the match Lindsay had some words with Michael and slapped him before going in the back. At Money In The Bank Lindsay's match with Kirsten didn't happen due to the fact that Kirsten didn't show up but she did team up with Chelsea and Joslin to take on Beth Phoenix, Natalya and Lauren Kocianski which the three won. After the match Lindsay, Chelsea and Joslin announced themselves as Generation Barrage. On Raw 1000 on July 23rd Lindsay (With Amy Hardy in her corner) faced off against Kirsten (With Michelle McCool in her corner) for the Divas Championship which she won after Amy prevented Michelle from interfering in the match. Later that night her and the rest of Generation Barrage and The Extremetourage from TNA crashed the wedding of Daniel Bryan and Brooke Warner. She also went out to the ring with Brock darning his fight with Triple H. She didn't do anything though. At Summerslam she retained her Divas Championship against Laura Cena and at Night of Champions she retained her title against Eve (Her Original Opponent was supposed to be Cecilia Galloway) Recently her and Generation Barrage have been trying to figure out who attacked Cecilia. It was announced that at Hell In A Cell Lindsay will team up with with Cecilia to take on Chelsea and Joslin for the Divas Tag Team Titles. It was also announced that Lindsay will defend her Divas title against Both Eve and Cecilia in a Triple Threat Match. At Hell In A Cell Lindsay and Cecilia lost the tag match but Lindsay retained her Divas Championship. Since then Lindsay and Cecilia along with Kaitlyn have been in a rivalry with Eve. That rivalry ended when Eve quit the WWE. Lindsay is now in one with Tamina Snuka with her defeating Tamina on the January 28th Edition of Raw in a Vegas Show Girls Lumberjill match. After the match when all the Lumberjills attacked each other. Lindsay went to the back. On the February 4th Edition of Raw Lindsay went out to the ring with Brock darning Paul Heyman's MizTV segment. Darning that she kept Miz's Manager Danica Reed out of the way darning the attack. Later that night she faced off against AJ Lee and defeated her. On the February 11th Edition of Raw Lindsay was in a backstage segment with Tamina and Aksana where she challenged them to a tag team match and they accepted but the catch was Lindsay's partner could not be a member of Generation Barrage and she accepted. Later that night Lindsay introduced her partner which turned out to be Amy Hardy and they defeated them. Soon after Summerslam, Lindsay lost her Divas Championship to AJ Lee. After that she's been on Team Generation Barrage when it came to the Total Divas vs. True Divas war. After that storyline was over Lindsay wasn't seen again until Brock Lesnar came back in January 2014 'Personal Life' Lindsay is the youngest daughter of Curt Hennig and she loved him very much and was depressed when he died. She is also the youngest out of 4 siblings She is currently engaged to Brock Lesnar with the two getting married in the summer of 2014 'Finishing Moves' Solo *Henning Plex (Bridging Cradle Suplex) *Turning Heads (Running One Armed Swinging Neckbreaker) *Lindsay Lock (Side Bear Hug) *F-5 *LL's Rage (Kimura Lock) Tag Team *Best Friend Takedown (F-5 (Lindsay) Swanton Bomb (Amy) ) 'Tag Teams/Stables' *Generation Barrage 'Wrestlers Managed' *Michael McGillicutty *Brock Lesnar *Chelsea Benoit *Kayla Orton *Serena Cox *Joslin Neidhart 'Managers' *Chelsea Benoit *Joslin Neidhart *Amy Hardy (Raw 1000 only) 'Title Reigns/Accomplishments' *1 Time WWE Divas Champion 'Entrance Music' *Mz. Hyde by Halestorm (Singles Theme 1) *I Miss The Misery by Halestorm (Singles Theme 2) 'Twitter Account' Lindsay's Twitter account is @LindsayHennigWWE. She mostly uses it for updates. Category:Wrestling OC's Category:WWE OC's